Twilight Remake
by PixiePerfect
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at the airport, waiting for their dads to pick them up. Will it be the same? Is Edward even a vampire? Will James come after her? A remake of Twilight. I hope you all like it! Rated T just in case
1. Leaving Phoenix

Hey Readers!!!! Listen, Just so you don't get confused, it's BPOV (Bella's Point Of View) throughout the whole story, kay? Really Really REALLY hope you enjoy!!!lol...

Chapter 1

I woke up this morning, feeling very sick...I went downstairs to talk to Phil, maybe he'd let me skip school today.  
I really hoped he would, in case I was contagious. It hadn't occured to me that it could be from being up crying most of the night from my break-up with Kyle...The sun was shining particularly bright this morning in Phoenix, but I felt like a dark cloud was following me everywhere I went! And now I was moving to my least favorite place...Forks. I hate the cold, wet, constant rain. I would miss Kyle, Jaden, Josia and Ellen...Jaden and Josia were childhood friends. They made me feel like I was a big part of their life. Ellen, my cousin, is moving to Los Angeles, and Kyle,  
Kyle, He was just so special. He stood by me all the time. Then dumped me for a new russian girl who just transferred. Haidia. My Mom, Renee, and her new husband, Phil, were going travelling, so I decided to move to Forks, spend some time with my dad, Charlie. Today was my last day here. Little did I know, it could also be my last day with my mom. Phil kept me home, and my mom was visiting my grandmother...She's very ill, and she could pass away any day now. Phil's a minor league baseball player, so he travels a things for sure, My mom seems really happy with him, and I don't regret telling her that Phil is an awesome guy. He really is, truly, great.  
I went back up to my room to pack up my bags...I'm excited to see my dad again... I miss him a lot... I haven't seen him in 6 years! As soon as I finished packing my bags, I layed down on my bed, holding my new baby kitten in my arms, cradling her close to my chest. Her name is Fluffy, and she's a white persian. My mom bought her for my 17th birthday. I love her very much. almost instantly I fell back to sleep, the sunlight spilling in through the window,  
peircing the darkness of the room...I woke up again, fully rested,at 3 o'clock in the morning the next day. Wow, I must've been tired.I got up to take a shower, when I saw a note on my dresser: "Dear Bella, Phil and I had to get to the airport around 2:30 this morning. Our flight was leaving earlier than expected...I trust you to get to the airport safely later on this afternoon, I left your passport on the dining room table, and here's Phil's cell phone number...I know what you're thinking, and I didn't lose my powercord. It ran away... Anyways, phil's cell phone number:  
450-561-1878. Call us if you need anything, we love you honey!XXX --Love, Mom." Oh great, my mom lost her powercord again. and I know it didn't run away...She's not like some technology repellant or something. Anyways I went for my shower, brushed my teeth, curled my hair, put on my nicest outfit and put my passport in the front pocket of my new, velvet purse. I put Fluffy in her kennel, had lunch, and by the time I was done all that, it was time to leave...In the plane, they were playing the movie, Twilight. I found that Edward character very handsome, and the Bella character seemed a lot like me...I also found that Bella, lived with her father, Charlie in forks, while her mother renee was out with her new husband phil, who was a minor league baseball player. I wondered if maybe I would end up with an Edward Cullen-like guy, but then thought to myself, hah, that's pretty much impossible.  
Almost everybody would like to end up with Robert Pattinson, who plays Edward Cullen. You know, I've seen all the Harry Potter movies, many, many times, and yet I've never seen Robert Pattinson in them before. But supposedly,  
everyone's noticed his Cedric Diggory appearance in Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix. Finally, I was in forks. I waited for Charlie on a bench next to an A&F...Suddenly, and very weirdly, I had the urge to just run in there and check myself in every mirror to make sure I looked perfect. I browsed the people scurrying about and sure enough, found my reason. A guy who looked exactly like Robert Pattinson was coming towards me. He sat on the bench next to me, and I said hello. we just started talking, and getting to know eachother...Then, he told me his name, where he was going, and about his Cullen (!!!), Forks (!!!), Carlisle Esme Rosalie Emmett Alice Jasper (!!!). Then he started to get up, I turned around and saw Charlie and a Carlisle-like man standing a few meters away... He took my hand and we walked over to our fathers together. I think I really like him. This could be the start of a whole new life for me.


	2. I Love You Edward

Chapter 2

-lastly: He took my hand and we walked over to our fathers together. I think I really like him. This could be the start of a whole new life for me.-

Carlisle and Charlie both stopped laughing as we approached. Edward bowed down to my father and said very politely and clearly, "Chief Swan". Then did the same for his father, "Carlisle". Then, Carlisle went on some rant and I only heard the beginning: "Edward, I see you've met 's daughter, Bella. Ha Ha, you two could be a couple,  
and actually, you seem like one too, holding hands like that and all. Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah." As soon as he said that we seemed like a couple holding hands, we immediately let go of eachother's hand. We were leaving, and I was all disouraged...I hate riding in a cop car...It makes me feel like a criminal. When we got outside, only Charlie and Carlisle continued walking. Edward and I were searching for Charlie's police cruiser. Charlie and Carlisle were already at the cullen's (thankfully) normal car. A silver volvo,  
wow! they must be rich! i got in the car and lucky for me, there was no rear-view mirror, and there was a curtain seperating the front and the back. edward and i sat in the back..charlie and carlisle minded their own buisness in front. I pretended to fall asleep and edward moved over to the middle seat so he could lay my head down onto his shoulder. then, he must've figured i was really out, so he, very slowly, kissed me!!! HE KISSED ME!!! WOO HOO!  
I opened my eyes and he noticed I was awake, but we didn't care. Then, the most embarrasing thing ever happened to me. Jasper was next to the car, making us feel the lust and all that. The kiss became more and more passionate and when we arrived at the cullen house, we both untied ourself, and edward just lowered himself until he was laying on the back seat with me on top, and he wasn't wearing his shirt anymore. then, after 5 minutes of waiting for us, Charlie and Carlisle opened both doors to see Edward shirtless with me on top of him. At first we didn't even realize them but then Emmett came over and saw the weirded out expressions on their faces and decided to take a look. Then suddenly, we heard Emmett, Rosalie and Alice yell out "EEEWW GET A ROOM!!!". We immediately stopped kissing, when we realized everybody was crowded around the car doors. My cheeks turned bright red, and Edward read rosalie's mind. Everybody in the family's thoughts were the same, but rosalie always added a kick to it.  
"Eeeew! This is like watching a sex movie! I didn't know Edward was a perv like that. Maybe I should close the shower curtain when I shower, just in case...LOL!" 


End file.
